james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Faern.
Archives: 1 2 Points So when did this point system start exactly? since i've been busy doing other things to notice.I know EVERYTHING. 04:08, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :There is the announcement: User blog:Samsonius/New Badges System! Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 04:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Archiving talk pages? None of the policies, from what I can see, say anything about whether or not a talk page may be archived, and as such, I was wondering if you knew anything of the topic? --IWantheUltimateChange 11:36, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :We never archived any article talk pages, so there is no policy for that. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 15:26, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Press Request on Avatar Rerelease Hi Faern, I’m Jaimie Etkin with the online news magazine, The Daily Beast. We’re looking to do a piece on the upcoming Special Edition rerelease of Avatar with eight extra minutes on August 27. I was hoping you could provide his/her opinion on them. We’re looking to get five trusted Avatar fans to provide their commentary. If you could please get back to me at your earliest convenience to let me know if this is something you or anyone you know would be interested in reporting on for us, I’d truly appreciate it. Thanks very much in advance, Jaimie jaimie.etkin@thedailybeast.com Everest Conquered Good Morning Faern ~ I really had a fun time last night and I just want to thank you for letting me interrupt your concentration for a while. You helped to make my first time on IRC a very enjoyable experience. That was the first chance that I have ever had to "chat" with you and I truly enjoyed the conversation. At long last, I know a little bit about our elusive Faern ~ the man who is everywhere, but always flying under the radar.=) I look forward to learning more. Huge, enormous thanks for your offer of a mailing list for our future Avatar Con. I will pass that information on to Willofeywa because it was his enthusiastic interest that first got the ball rolling. I am just the "gopher" and the "contact" and that is where I am happiest. =) I will keep in touch. (Oh "great" he says as he is rolling his eyes.) Linda, Peace, Love and Harmony. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 14:04, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'm glad we didn't completely scare you away, especially our always charming Putin. Since you found the door to the IRC, we all hope to see you there frequently from now on. Mean as I am, I'll give you another two expressions, but I won't tell you what they mean. However, I'll give you a hint: It can be found on the wiki. Kìyevame ulte Eywa ngahu. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 15:12, August 11, 2010 (UTC) : : :Good Afternoon Faern ~ Mean? You don't have a mean bone in your body or a mean thought in your head! You just have cute little winks to give all of us ~ and how can anyone not smile when they are winked at? LOL Charming Putin was, indeed, an experience. Putin is quite the toy for you guys to play with. XD I want to learn how too. :To your two very sweet expressions, I say Irayo ulte Tstunwi ''! (Let me know if I butchered the language, ok? =P Don't forget to wink.) Linda. Peace, Love and Harmony. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 20:28, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::You have absolutely no idea which mean things are going on in my bones and head. ;) Putin is rather a toy for Samsonius than me. IRC would be a more peaceful place without him. Wait... whom do I refer to? Awww, damn ambiguities. :P Oh and ''Tsun tivam, you almost sound like a Na'vi. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 05:15, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh Faern, you know you love having me in the IRC; my questions about CSS coding give you something to do other than be snide all the time. ;) 05:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I didn't say that I was referring to you. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 05:31, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah, but you didn't say you weren't, either. I just like to remain on the safe side. ;) 05:36, :::::August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::: ::::: :::::Good Morning Guys ~ don't you ever sleep? Now that I have found out that there is absolutely no such thing as privacy on this wiki ( thanks to the three of you lurking around on the IRC/TLC) I will force myself to be more discreet ~ if only I knew how. LOL. Faern, I have discovered that my "fluency" in Na'vi stops immediately before tivam =( Will you help, please? Take care of your awesome selves. Looky at the "new and improved" sig that Dragin offered to create for me>> R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony R 13:17, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Tsun tivam is an idiom for "not bad", and they are Grace's first Na'vi words in the movie. I already noticed your enhanced sig. Now, you'll spread PL&H everywhere across the wiki. However, I'm still wondering what the big R on both sides is supposed to mean. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 14:00, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::The big "Rs" are supposed to be suns, the font changes them to look like suns. I don't think your computer has the right font, if you see Rs. =P [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 14:52, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Hi Faern ~ ahhhhhh, right after Norm shows her his Na'vi skills ~ now I will especially focus on her words and the pronunciation next time I watch the movie ~ thanks for not making me search any longer. =) I looked, I really did. Even on the Na'vi language website. Obviously, not well enough though! =P ::Dragin, thanks for explaining to Faern why he is seeing "R's" ~ I wouldn't have known the answer. Oh yeah, now I remember ~ that was from the WingDings font, wasn't it? Maybe I shouldn't have gotten so complicated with my suns huh, if not everyone has the correct font?????? Bummer! Oh well, you two fasten your seat belts because here it comes again>>>>>>>> R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony R 16:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::That explains why it is not correctly displayed. Fonts like Wingdings, Webdings and Symbol are default fonts on every Windows installation, but they violate HTML standards. They are not considered as actual fonts, but symbols and should not be used in web pages. All standard-compliant browsers (e.g. Firefox) will not display them. I guess you use Internet Explorer, which displays them against accordance with the font standards. You can find more details about that here. If you want a sun symbol you should use the corresponding Unicode character. The code ☼ will give you the Unicode sun symbol which will be correctly displayed in most browsers: ☼. The font "Blackadder ITC" is not in the default set of fonts installed with the operating system and thus will not be displayed except for the minority that has manually installed it. A list of web-safe fonts can be found here. Note that you can specify multiple fonts separated by comma. They are tried to be used in-order. If a font is not available, the browser will try the next in the list. If none of them works, it will use the default font that is set in the browser, which happens with "Blackadder ITC" (being the only defined font) for me and presumable the majority of all users. Also your font color definition is invalid which is why the text has the standard blue link color in non-IE browsers. Color codes must always start with an asterisk character (#). I just corrected all those points in Ghaziya's sig, but your sig has the same problems, Dragin. Papyrus is not available on most computers and all color codes require an # in front of them. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 18:54, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Hi My Kind Friend Faern ~ Wow, you went to soooooo much trouble and soooooo much detail to explain all of that and I am sincerely appreciative; however, my first reaction to all of that was "Damn" (excuse my language). Here I have been strutting my stuff, thinking I had the coolest sig ever, when actually, I was practically the only one who could see it as I saw it. Damn (excuse my language again). But as I read further, do I understand correctly that you have fixed me????? Could it be true????? I am healed????? May I legitimately strut my stuff now????? If I were in IRC right now, I would do a ''/me hugs Faern ''~ I owe you one of those. =) I only partially understand what you told me; but I know where to find it and I have it to refer to whenever I need it. So, I can go out into the world with my head held high now and my sig saying "look at me, look at me"? Faern, you are truly awesome. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 21:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: ::: ::: :::